The Virtue's Paragon
by Birdofterror
Summary: A small, but in depth personal analysis on each of the Human Virtues (Or Paragons) within Undertale. Coaxed from a small disconnected batch of short stories, this exists as a depository of some of my personally made introspections involving what I believe each of the Virtues truly stand for, as well as their strengths, weaknesses, and how each of them react to Asgore's War.
1. Yellow, Justice

Paragon Yellow: **Justice**

* * *

 _-Brief Synopsis-_

* * *

 **Justice, the concept of doing what is right. One might virulently admit that it is a force of pure goodness, but what is right does not always mean what is good. Unlike Kindness, Justice is like a force that would seek fights against injustices, no matter what.**

 **At its best, it would fight for what's right in a world of broken tyranny. At worst, it could be a crusader, finishing off a long-kept blood debt. Either side is not afraid to kill or die. When the world goes crazy, even the innocent might not recognize the true evil, and may try to resist Justice. Justice is not a pacifist, Justice is simply a crusader for the ultimate truth.**

 **Justice would likely seek to kill Asgore for his actions, and would not try to spare, unless they, as a human paragon, felt his actions justified. To be quite honest, Justice would likely feel justified in killing the entire Underground. Maybe not Genocide, but they would not bat an eye at killing almost every aggressive monster in the underground. Eye for an Eye is a common rule of Justice. Justice demands Retribution, and for one reason or another, Justice and their allies have come under attack, and the aggressors WILL die so long as Justice holds breath in their lungs.**

* * *

 _-In Depth Analysis-_

* * *

Justice's ability makes them quite motivated. Perhaps not as much as Determination, but Justice's goals are a lot more cut and dry than Determination's ever will be. The common philosophy of revenge is well suited in Justice, though don't go thinking that it's all about bloodshed. Justice is also known for turning the other cheek at times, knowing that aside from vengeance, atonement is the other side of the complex coin.

Justice is nigh incorruptible, at least from outside forces. One might be brainwashed into believing someone is your enemy, even if they're not, but Justice will never be the aggressor. When events are traced back to their beginning, any event that Justice is involved in will not begin with them being the bad guys, even if somehow in the end they became one.

There is a certain tenderness within Justice, but it's not very large as say, Kindness, or even Patience. But it certainly exists, to a point. Justice is an extension of order, a being of Justice is a being of the people, who understands that laws exist to protect those people. Humans are weak and often give into temptation, but Justice will never be much for wanting. It is nigh impossible to bribe Justice, but by nature it can be rather easy to trick, or control Justice. Their actions are stoic and proud, but also almost childishly predictable.

 **Pros: They are strong, they are proud, they have a heart of truth and the power to enforce it.**

 **Cons: They are simple, they are easy to fool, they are hot headed and quick to retaliate.**

* * *

 _-On the subject of Asgore and the War-_

* * *

When Asgore declares war on humanity from within the Underground, humans will go missing. Mount Ebott will claim the legend of the disappearing people, and Justice will seek to understand what happened to them. Upon realizing what Asgore has done, Justice will fight Asgore, and Justice will die. It will be a justified death. Asgore himself has been wronged by the humans, and shows to everyone the flaw of Justice. An eye for an eye, revenge, leaves the world blind.

Asgore himself can be seen embodying many aspects of Justice. His people were shoved underground, and even when trying to reach the surface once more, his children would be killed; seemingly out of cold blood. To him, a defensive retaliatory war was all he could muster. Could he have, in the heat of the moment, he would have taken the war to the surface.

Maybe over the years, he began to realize the harsh truth of his declaration of war. One day, he would ascend to the surface and destroy humanity with Seven Human Souls… but he lost his nerve. It's unsure where, it's unsure why, and it's unsure when, but his lust for war subsided, and though he could have ascended to the surface with even a single soul, he decided to stay put.

Were he a true aspect of Justice, he would have ascended to the surface and exacted justice on behalf of his oppressed people, but instead he stayed… and his war got 6 humans killed. It's unknown if they were all children, but some of them without a doubt were. The war shook him to his bone, and Justice was not as his side in the end. In the end he just wanted it to stop.


	2. Green, Kindness

Paragon Green: **Kindness**

* * *

 _-Brief Synopsis-_

* * *

 **Kindness, the concept of being able to solve the world's problems through cooperation and open mindedness. One might say that it's a global force of good, yet Kindness might turn a blind eye to some problems in the pursuit of living in harmony. "Get along" they might say, while two sides fight for what they believe is right. Sometimes kindness alone cannot save the world.**

 **While arguably the most "Pure" of the human paragons, Kindness suffers from an overriding weakness, in that its nature cannot be overpowered, and living as a true pacifist would mean that they would sooner die than kill, and die they shall.**

 **Kindness would without a doubt spare Asgore, and through their various exploits, they would come to understand the people of the Underground, and anything but a life of a pacifist would not be fitting for the human paragon.**

* * *

 _-In Depth Analysis-_

* * *

Kindness is almost frustratingly hard to nail down. It's such an "up in the air" concept that it gives the very concept of morality a run for its money. A human championed by the paragon of Kindness is, by nature, a very well meaning person. Does it mean that they are a pacifist? I'm inclined to say yes, with only very VERY few exceptions, none of which as a matter of fact I can think of as of this story.

Meaning well is sometimes all a world needs sometimes. When someone needs help, maybe it's in Kindness's nature to actually fight, but never to kill. Sometimes you have to put your foot down in the name of peace, though Kindness may conflict with Justice at times. Perhaps robbing a drug store to provide medicine to the sick is the morally correct option to some, but in the long run, it could cause damage to the very manufactory providing such modern health conveniences, and as such Kindness would make an enemy of Justice. Life is difficult, and maintaining a calm, kind composure through it is commendable, if not wholly unrealistic.

The truth is, when push comes to shove, Kindness may not be as powerful as its concept is. If everyone knows that you're not willing to fight, then you will be ignored, or stepped on, for the pursuit of other, more outspoken paragons. Maybe Kindness is okay with doing their part to help the world, but in the end, Kindness by nature is nothing but sacrifice. To what gain? Kindness asks nothing in return, and sadly, that often means Kindness **gets** nothing in return.

 **Pros: Truly well meaning, trustworthy and dependable, an ally for life, truly wishes to do the best they can for themselves and others, quite literally incapable of betrayal or evil.**

 **Cons: Pacifistic by nature and unable to defend their ideals from more motivated paragons. Their willingness to accept sacrifice unto themselves often means that they are the only ones sacrificing themselves, others may benefit, but Kindness is often the first to lose.**

* * *

 _-On the subject of Asgore and the War-_

* * *

When Kindness would fall into the Underground, for whatever reason they chose to climb Mount Ebott, be it curiosity, an accident, or something else, they would learn of the Monster's plight. If Frisk was any indication, there's a fair share of Monsters who don't even know what a human looks like, so they could interact with the more mild mannered monsters in a civil sense, and learn why it is the war has occurred.

They would weep for Asgore, even knowing that in the end it might lead to their deaths. Asgore's tale is a tragic one, and his war was born of pain, and a true feeling of having no other choice for his people. Kindness might actually intend to personally give up their soul to Asgore. It's difficult to say. Many monsters in the Underground are dangerous to humans by simple proximity, so Kindness would likely run, or carefully commune with the seemingly hostile monsters, before realizing that it's only in their nature.

Kindness's adventure would end, like all the others, at Asgore's throne, or perhaps before. Asgore, the man who would, in a perfect would, deem to not even harm a fly… forced into a position of warfare and bloodshed. Kindness does not suit him as a paragon, even if he truly doesn't wish to harm others, he will in the name of his people- again and again. Asgore is capable of genuine acts of Love and Kindness, but they alone do not make up Asgore, and so Kindness's green heart will be added to the souls. Maybe Asgore would be pained by this collection, maybe not. But Kindness feels that dying is better than killing, and sparing Asgore, even if it means death, is the right thing to do.


	3. Purple, Perseverance

Paragon Purple: **Perseverance**

* * *

 _-Brief Synopsis-_

* * *

 **Perseverance, the ability to stand your ground against indomitable odds. The Yin to Determination's Yang, Perseverance can stand up to anything. They will take a punch and turn the other cheek. They will live long enough to see the world go crazy, and they alone will understand why.**

 **Their nature makes them the front line, the ability to stand up not just against physical harm, but mental abuse. Girding themselves against the enemy, they cannot be stopped except by Determination, its antithesis. While Determination is the ability to move forward no matter what, Perseverance is the ability to be dauntless and unmoving. It's hard to say which would win.**

 **Perseverance would likely be split in their decision of how to handle Asgore. I would argue that it would vary from human to human, much like Determination. Though Perseverance might be able to withstand Asgore's crimes and attacks, they might recognize that others would not. If monsterkind wishes to declare war on Humanity, Perseverance will not back down.**

* * *

 _-In Depth Analysis-_

* * *

The ability to never back down, though on the surface similar, almost the same as Determination, differs on a few key points. They will throw up their arms and take blow after blow no matter the enemy, and their foes will tire before they do. They are masters of self-control and self-defense, capable of making snap decisions in the name of a dauntless guard.

While a cruel monarch might whip their vassals and force the weak to toil the land, Perseverance merely breaks a sweat and continues on. No matter how hard things become, they will not break. Capable of withstanding verbal and physical abuse, a long-kept grudge of pain would be harbored within their heart. Either a burden to bear, or a debt to repay, it depends on the person.

Walking the burning sands barefoot or the howling windy north without so much as a sweater, they laugh in the face of anything that would attempt to knock them down. This split paragon differs in morality from person to person, much like Determination. It's very possible for someone who was mired in the darkness and cruelty of the world their whole lives to emerge from it stronger, and changed. Be they replete with mercy or destruction is left to the individual.

 **Pros: Dauntless and unmoving, never gives up. Passive in nature but with keen skill to defend themselves and others. May be the most powerful human paragon when considering one on one combat, rivaling Determination.**

 **Cons: A lack of drive, possible apathy. Capable of being twisted by their endurance, turning them into someone cruel or amoral. Capable of harboring grudges for their whole lives, not much unlike Justice.**

* * *

 _-On the subject of Asgore and the War-_

* * *

It would be difficult to nail down exactly why Perseverance would go to Mount Ebott. Maybe their lives back home had grown dull, and that travel was in order. Whatever the case, they would fall into the Underground and be met in combat with monsters.

It varies from person to person to decide exactly what Perseverance would do in such a situation. They might take a hit and turn the other cheek; and they are certainly capable of taking many hits, but they might also retaliate against Monsterkind, who might find it difficult to stop such a worthy adversary. They may have a love for their own kin, the strength to endure might cause a sort of pity to those weaker than them. The Perseverance humans would likely be the front line and help defend their comrades. In this case, attacking and killing the monster king: Asgore could be a defensive retaliation in an effort to save their families from annihilation.

On the other side of the spectrum, they might sympathize with Asgore, a man who has endured so much pain in his life through not just being exiled underground watching his people murdered or struck down, losing hope trapped underground, and then finally losing his own children, one of which was a human he opened his heart to. To fight Asgore, or to pity Asgore. Either decision is the same. Asgore claims the purple soul, and the war continues. A monster of truly royal caliber, taking down such a worthy adversary. His people will Persevere.


	4. Blue, Integrity

Paragon Blue: **Integrity**

* * *

 _-Brief Synopsis-_

* * *

 **Integrity, the ability to stand up for your beliefs in the face of any adversity. A more internalized version of Justice and a more outward version Perseverance.**

 **While Justice may be blinded by revenge, Determination blinded by goals, or Kindness blinded by pacifism, Integrity is unfettered and flexible. They follow a code of personal ethics, and may find themselves at odds with Justice at times, because sometimes someone's justice, and someone's integrity come into conflict with each other. What is right for the collective, or what is right for you? Integrity knows when to fight, and Integrity knows when to stop. That alone makes it the human paragon of self-control.**

 **They would very likely spare Asgore, because they would recognize his intentions, and that he too is a man of Integrity, though muddled with being forced to make inhuman, grizzly decisions on behalf of his empire, he did those things in the name of his people. Integrity would find a middle ground, a perfect world for humans and monsters, while still being able to defend themselves, unlike Kindness.**

* * *

 _-In Depth Analysis-_

* * *

Integrity's strength comes from their stalwart attitude towards personal outlooks on life, culture, civilization, or opinion. Unlike Perseverance's or Justice's "possibilities" for becoming corrupted by their virtues, Integrity seems almost unanimously decorated as the criminal paragon. Though capable of incredibly genuine acts of kindness and forethought, Integrity is capable of horrible acts of dehumanizing carnage, while believing themselves the true force of goodness.

This may not be the norm however, but the possibility for Integrity to attach itself to a false ideology and attack others because of it seems almost inevitable. Integrity may either be the blood brother or sworn enemy to Justice, depending on which outlook on life they choose. The people of integrity are possibly as varied as the stars in the sky, but it's their virtue, their paragon; that makes it possible.

Integrity is an internal Justice, believing your outlook the truest. If they are powerful, wise, and kind, it may even be true, but more often than not, people of Integrity take it upon themselves to commit the worst atrocities in the world, in the name of perhaps an overarching goodness, or what they think is right.

 **Pros: Wise, powerful, and motivated. Personally introspective and capable of intense "outside of the box" thinking and unorthodox strategies. Has the potential to change the world in the most significant of ways without extreme effort.**

 **Cons: Disconnected from differing virtues and intensely obtuse to opposing viewpoints. Capable of festering into a villain and being unable to see themselves as such.**

* * *

 _-On the subject of Asgore and the War-_

* * *

Integrity might fall into the underground for dozens, maybe hundreds of reasons. Claiming any individual one would be premature. Upon reaching the Underground, Integrity would quickly gather the situation. The monster war threatens the surface above, and themselves, a war started by Humanity not just once, but twice.

Integrity's quest for self-preservation might end by choice, or perhaps they would be defeated by the monsters below, but as with most of the Virtues, they would end at (or before) Asgore. With the capacity to be flexible and think outside of the box to come to their own conclusions, Integrity might recognize the monster's war as something to be proud of, perhaps a natural conclusion of a long-kept blood debt. Perhaps it could be seen that this second war was just a continuation of the first, and that the feud never truly ended.

Asgore himself is a man of intense integrity, and as such has committed atrocities in the name of what he believes is right. Even if his own personal views on humanity are more enlightened, as a genuinely caring soul, he is a river to his people, and the monarch and war leader they need in times of darkness. He would declare war on humanity, even if it means killing children with his own two hands, and he will continue that war, continue those atrocities, until the barrier breaks, or he does. Integrity might agree, but regardless, Integrity, like those before them, will die all the same.


	5. Orange, Bravery

Paragon Orange: **Bravery**

* * *

 _-Brief Synopsis-_

* * *

 **Bravery, the ability to not only stand up against incomprehensible terror, but maintain a steady head when doing so. So few are those who are willing to face the true darkness of humanity and show up on the other side, glistening and clean.**

 **Their power is unique, but often misunderstood. Bravery can stand up to any other paragon, even if that paragon is right, even if that paragon is wrong, and they will fight until one side is dead. Unlike Determination, with Bravery, you only have ONE shot! No going back, no hesitation, no resets. Everything Bravery lives for is in the moment, there is no backwards, there is no backpedaling, there is only another fight. Not afraid to die, not afraid to lose, because they know that if they lose, it's all over. There's no time for doubt, no time for holding back! They may be driven by honor, or love, or glory, or just plain bloodlust, but Bravery changes the world in so many ways. It topples oppressive regimes, destroys horrible castles, and in the end, soaked with blood and bile, they die how they lived- in battle.**

 **Bravery, without a doubt, would be fighting hand in hand with Justice in bringing Asgore down. Humanity, the warrior's home, threatened by an ancient and feared enemy. It's quite possible that Bravery didn't fall into the Underground, it's more possible that they jumped. Asgore would prove a worthy adversary, and Bravery would die in glory, their soul moving on to fulfill a greater purpose. Not even death stops bravery, who fears nothing, knowing that in the future, all actions have purpose; even death!**

* * *

 _-In Depth Analysis-_

* * *

When the world was primeval, the Brave were those who would walk into unmapped jungle, fighting unknown enemies, all for the sake of the thrill, the hunt, and the spirit of humanity. As humanity evolved, so too did bravery. As the world becomes explored by the pioneers, space becomes mapped by the heads of science, all that's left for Bravery to conquer is each other.

Luckily, however, humanity is in no shortage of enemies or tyrants for Bravery to cut their teeth on. Other humans like the misguided Justice, the pretentious Integrity, or the enigmatic Determination all seek to test Bravery's mettle, and they become stronger because of it. Bravery cares not for some flimsy outlook on good and evil, they live life according to the tenants of nature, the strong survive, the weak die.

They may have a soft spot in their hearts for their loved ones, and when their clan comes under attack, the Brave with protect their flock. Barbarians of the cold north, or a wolf protecting her pups, Bravery will never be the first to flee, even if it forces them to be the first to die. But long lived are the bonds between those who forge friendships in battle, Bravery is predictable, and honorable. Those that shed blood with them will know a lifelong ally.

 **Pros: Powerful, almost alarmingly so. Motivated by various things, and incapable of retreat if victory is in reach. Honorable even in a world of corruption, capable of toppling even the most festering regime.**

 **Cons: Often misguided and easily led astray. Predictable and boastful, may fall easily into traps. Will fight until they die, even when at a disadvantage, retreat is seen as the antithesis of Bravery, even if it's the correct tactical decision. May become violent quicker than any other Virtue.**

* * *

 _-On the subject of Asgore and the War-_

* * *

Be it the legend of the disappearing children or the promise of finding out where their comrades have vanished to, Bravery will climb Ebott and come into immediate combat with the Monster Race, ancient enemies of humanity. Reveling in the opportunity to continue the war from their predecessors, Bravery will carve a name for themselves through the Underground.

Not suited to Underhanded tactics, all of monsterkind, even those unaware of what humans look like, will fear Bravery's coming. Knights and warriors of their race will block off chokes, only to be pushed aside by the indomitable Bravery, and Bravery will reach Asgore's castle, covered in the ash of their enemies.

Asgore could not, in any respect, be described as Brave. He only dedicated half of his heart to his own war, and refused to ascend to the surface out of pity, or perhaps even cowardice. Asgore however, is an excellent fighter, and the seemingly unstoppable Bravery will meet their death at his hands. It would be an honorable death, as Frisk's intervention years later will utilize their soul to break the blood oath of Bravery's ancestors. Though it may not be the ending they wish for, it is an ending they respect.


	6. Cyan, Patience

Paragon Cyan: **Patience**

* * *

 _-Brief Synopsis-_

* * *

 **Patience, the ability to see everything as it truly is. While others would spring to action without a second thought, Patience gathers all possible information before making a decision on anything. While this doesn't make them an ultimate force of good, it does make them potentially the most habitually logical.**

 **Their power is probably the most unique to them and them alone, since most of the other paragons can almost be considered synonymous with its antithesis; Impatience. Justice can look before it leaps, Bravery rarely cares for details, and once Integrity has its mind on something, it's impossible to change. Determination thinks itself above consequences, so Determination goes forward despite said consequences, but Patience perhaps has thought a way around such a conundrum- all it takes is a bit of analysis to come up with the best solution without putting yourself, or others, at risk. Or perhaps all it takes is waiting for the perfect moment to strike, who can tell with the stoic and calm Patience?**

 **Patience's decision on how to handle Asgore would be one born of analysis. As anyone here knows, you can simply hang out in Waterfall, or Snowdin, or the Core as long as you want without Asgore himself coming to harm you. In fact, if you somehow found yourself unprepared for Asgore, he would let you go and take a walk, smell the flowers, before coming back to meet your destiny. Maybe Patience couldn't come to a good answer. Spare? Attack? In the end I suppose it didn't truly matter, careful analysis alone sometimes can't save the world, and Patience's soul would be added to Asgore's collection regardless.**

 **... But perhaps Patience saw through even that? Maybe Patience saw the long game, and knew their soul would one day be used to not only break the barrier, but also end the second Monster war before it even began. None but the patient know of the intense deliberation used in their planning, but we all feel their effects!**

* * *

 _-In Depth Analysis-_

* * *

When the world rushes at the speed of light past you, one might get the urge to join the forward momentum. If not, then you're probably a member of Patience. With feet planted on the ground and mind lifted to the clouds, they consider all manner of possibilities before making any decision.

Not so fickle as to join the latest trend as soon as it starts, or to deny new ideas simply because they go against tradition, Patience is the ability to come to unique decisions time and again. They may perhaps lack a single overriding power that could make them predictable in their decision-making, but that makes them seem mysterious, ominous, even when simply deliberating their next action.

It might be easy to call Patience your friend, but in reality, Patience might just be sizing you up. You will never beat them in a staring contest, to name just one talent they naturally possess. In all seriousness however, Patience might also be seen on the outside as apathy. Someone who feels strongly about a cause might find them to be slow, or cowards, and sometimes it might even be true. When some events in the world unfurl, sometimes they require swift action, and Patience just doesn't have that in them.

 **Pros: Methodical, perhaps even genius-esque. Can see above, beyond, and through a problem through careful deliberation. Comes to an enlightened, educated solution if given enough time that could perhaps even give Justice a run for its money as a Mediator.**

 **Cons: Slow to act or to fight, even if by design, is a huge weakness. May believe that every conflict has a resolution, when in reality your choices are horribly constrained. Attempts to be logical may make them appear cold or unfeeling, especially to the more passionate human paragons such as Justice or Kindness.**

* * *

 _-On the subject of Asgore and the War-_

* * *

Maybe even without the legends of mount Ebott making people disappear, Patience might put the pieces together from long forgotten tales and testimonials, Patience might suddenly realize that monsters still exist within the underground through nothing but logic, and may descend downward out of curiosity.

It's difficult to say how Patience would react to Asgore's war. When given all their time underground within the Core's machinations, Waterfall's serene pools and lakes, or Snowdin's… less than stellar misspelled library- they would end up coming to an informed opinion about the underground, and about Asgore's war. It seems that most of the Patient might sympathize with him, but it might be a bit premature to assume anything about them in this case.

Regardless of what their intentions would be, Asgore too is a man of intense patience. Waiting underground for many… many years, even stifled and choked of hope, he will wait in his garden, watching generation after generation of flowers bloom to their prime state before realizing in shock that a human is right behind them. Perhaps meekly hoping humans never show themselves, he would be content living in the underground…

Patience's decisions would matter little in this case, as their soul would be added to Asgore's collection regardless, though as mentioned above, it's possible that Patience would think this through as part of their long and complicated motivation regarding Asgore and the War. It's more than possible, as Chara, the fallen human, also planned to use their post-death soul in an attempt to further their long and complicated plan, and they weren't even Patience! Patience might be one of the few human souls who willingly gave themselves to Asgore. To stop the war? To escalate it? It's unknown. Maybe they recognized the futility of fighting, or talking, and that their fate was simply acceptance.


	7. Red, Determination

Paragon Red: **Determination**

* * *

 _-Brief Synopsis-_

* * *

 **DETERMINATION**

* * *

 _-In Depth Analysis-_

* * *

Determination, the Ability to move forward despite any possible hardship, the promise to return for a second chance no matter how much you're beaten and bloody. The power of Determination has sculpted legends for all of humanity, impossible feats, one in a million shots made like they're nothing, while those that pull them off stand alone.

Enigmatic and masterful in execution, Determination is capable of embodying the positive and negative aspects of any part of humanity, capable of both mercy and murder, friendship and scorn, creation and destruction- and this is not just from the prospect of a forward marching timeline. Determination believes themselves above consequences, and it's never a question of "Right or Wrong" but instead "Right AND Wrong". Determination will not stop with saving the world, Determination will continue to destroy it as well, seeing their lives flash through their eyes simply because they've tasted the other side and want more.

Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. If you fixate your single burning eye on a human of Determination, feign being their friend for the chance of them being satisfied with with a happy ending, but gird yourself and never trust them... they might just be a Dirty Brother Killer.

Further, the Ability to see all and destroy all, the inability to form lasting connections, a burning curiosity that destroys all around it, seeking to de-legitimize the innocence of humanity. An ambition to get revenge on all those who have wronged you, even if you are destroyed in the progress, the antithesis of Perseverance, the ruling force of humanity and its single biggest enemy.

Humanity's worst enemy is itself, and from the primeval jungle we beat back the rest of mother nature and continue to strike at each other! Bravery stands up to Determination, unfearing of the death they know is to come. No matter how much more skilled Bravery is than Determination, Determination will find a way to grind them into the dust. It's inevitable. Justice would force Determination to answer for their crimes, but Justice too will fall to the endless power of the Blood Red Soul.

Under the burning human sun, Kindness and Patience can't bring themselves to fight the inevitable, and instead only help as much as they can. Determination has no interest in the weak, and never has. From far away, aware enough to never be in sight or in mind, Integrity turns their back on the unstoppable force that is Determination.

Determination will spare Asgore. Determination will kill Asgore. It's no difference, they exist in a superposition where they can do both. They can be the good guy, and the bad guy, but DETERMINATION will break the cycle. The world will grind to a halt and soon darkness will override everything. The only way to stop Determination is with **DETERMINATION**. The demons that haunt us at night and seek to plunge our very world into darkness are nothing but a barrier to stop us from doing it ourselves. We are our own worst enemies, and nothing but the crippling abyss, the antithesis of our own capacities can change that. Determination is everything, the abyss is nothing.

But maybe, just maybe, at the very end of the path, a single human with the Power of Determination can break the cycle of suffering, and free the monsters from their bondage, and leave the world alone. Capable of toppling even gods, Determination's convictions are their own, and impossible to predict. Frisk. Chara. Mere children, sculpting the fate of civilizations thousands of years older than themselves. Starting wars, ending wars, killing, sparing, and deciding the destinies of billions. It's... funny. I don't seem to remember how their story ends. That's just how Determination is, it makes a mockery of the history books. After all, it's hard to recite exactly how and why they decide to turn on everything they've built and just kill everyone.

 **Pros: Unstoppable.**

 **Cons: Cannot stop itself.**

* * *

 _-On the subject of Asgore and the War-_

* * *

Asgore's fate was decided the instant Chara fell into the Underground.

Frisk made sure of that.

Patience, Justice, Integrity, Kindness, Bravery, Perseverance, mere virtues among a true Human Paragon.

Determination exists outside of the cycle, and as such, the fate of Asgore, the monsters, and all of humanity rests in the hands of the human whose soul bleeds Red.


End file.
